


Daddy Issues

by Just_a_Free_Lovin_Artist



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: and some angst, but mostly just rambling, there's some sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Free_Lovin_Artist/pseuds/Just_a_Free_Lovin_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they caught Sportsmaster, and Artemis' daddy issues were revealed at probably the worst time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago and decided to post here. It's set early to mid season one before anyone knew of Artemis' back story. Let me know what you guys think!

It's not right. I don't care what they say or think, it's not right. If the Joker is still alive and kickin' why do they have to sentence him to death. Sure he's done some wrong things but he doesn't deserve this. It's plain to see that I'm not happy with this result. Red Arrow keeps eyeing me, like he knows what I'm thinking and he's daring me. Daring me to act on it, knowing that he'll be the first one on me.

We keep walking. Towards that place where it would happen. I don't want be here, I want to be anywhere but here! They put us in front. Like we are some little angels that they get to rub in their faces like "Hah just 'cuz we might be getting old we still got them. Take that!" Oh please give me a break. Superboy is practically attacking Superman with his mind while glaring daggers at him. Lucky for Superman, Conner can't use heat vision. KF is vibrating through the ground where he stands out of sheer boredom. Batman looks like he just might smack Robin upside the head because he keeps playing video games. Miss M. is spacing out probably thinking of a new cookie recipe. I don't know which I like less, being here or having to be the taste tester for all her recipes good or bad, and I unlike Conner do not have a Kryptonian stomach.

So here we are. Waiting. Waiting for the end. Well, the end for me this is. There is a raucous at the door, well here it goes.

God I don't want to be here.

There he is. Same as always.

No!

Don't!

Don't look this way! Why are you stopping? No, no! Please don't ruin this for me. Green Arrow, someone, save me! I don't want to be here! What. What is going on. Why are you calling me over. Breath girl just walk over there, I mean you are the one who caught/captured him, just walk over.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Sportsmaster hisses.

"I am aware." Batman states.

"So why is she here!" This sparks my attention. Are they talking about me, what deal?

"We can't just exclude her it would draw too much suspicion."

"The teams success is more important than your sentimentality." Red Arrow speaks up. Wait. When did Red Arrow get here? Why is this happening to me now...

"Artemis, sweetie, I want you to go."...Wait what, is he talking to me...Oh yeah he is.

"What?"

"I want you to go." He turns to Green Arrow, "Please get her out of here!"

They all look around at each other, contemplating whether or not I should stay. I look to GA for help, he gives me a sympathetic look and silently pleaded my case to the others.

"This is ridiculous. I'm taking her out of here." Batman? Not what I was expecting...

"I'll do it." Red Arrow is pushing me through the crowd. We are getting weird looks, but I don't care, I just want out. Almost there, just a few more yards.

"We will now begin the execution of Sportsmaster." NO. This cannot be happening. I freeze. Red Arrow stops to look back at me, he shakes his head. He knows what I want to do now.

They walk him to the center of the stage. Yes stage. And while they chained him to the spot our eyes caught. He mouths, "GO!" but I can't. The audience leans in, waiting, watching. What did he do to deserve a public execution?

"What are you doing, let's go." He pulls me towards the door. We continue our trek through the crowd towards the door. Do I love him? No. Do I defend his actions? _Hell to the no_.

But he's my _dad._

Not the greatest dad in the world, but still my _dad._

Up until now I've just wanted to leave. But now, seeing him like this, I know I can't just leave. No matter what anyone thinks.

Not even what Wally thinks.

I have to say goodbye to him. Yeah I know it's a little late to try and by "Daddies little girl" but it's the least I can do.

For him.

For everything he's done for me. In a sick, twisted, taskmaster way...

Especially for everything he's made me.

I jump. When did Red Arrow get behind me? He's pulling me now, forcibly dragging me from the crowd. I break free of his grasp. And run, not even bothering to check if Red Arrow is following, because there is no doubt in my very jumbled mind that he isn't already on my tail.

I break through the crowd.

I'm in in the separated section, where the heroes are. Where I was.

Strong arms wrap around my torso. Red Arrow is desperately telling me something in a hushed tone. I ignore him, I'm almost there can't stop now. I keep moving forward, keep fighting my way to him. More arms now, Green Arrow this time, telling me to go back, that I shouldn't be here.

Doesn't matter. I need to do this. People are watching now. Wally is watching. The team is watching, both of them. Another set of arms are holding me back now smaller, slimmer. Black Canary, figures.

"Artemis, you shouldn't have to see this!" I answer her with a sharp snarl and continue to strain against them all. Screw GA, screw Mr. Personality and screw Canary I'll deal with the lectures later. I'm practically at the foot of the stage now. He's watching me. I can only assume he has been for a while.

"Please!" I croak "Please, don't let this happen!" I ask no one in particular.

"Artemis..." He speaks quietly

"Dad! I'm sorry! For everything that's happened to you since you were apprehended! I didn't want-I didn't mean for this-I just-" my words escape me can do nothing now. That realization hits me hard and fast. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that along with innocent defenseless people, that I could also help him. I've always known I couldn't but I guessed I had wished there was still hope.

"Artemis," he pauses as if he has all the friggen' time in the world, "tell your mother I send my regards. Oh, and remember dear old dad has things under control. Keep your guard up when you're reloading, you leave yourself wide open."

"Daddy I-"

The gun goes off.

Sportsmaster drops.

"NO!"

 

~~~~~~~

 

"NOOOOO!" I wake up in a cold sweat.

Oh my god, I think I'm going to hurl.

I've never had a dream like that.

Maybe I should have talked to Canary.

What time is it? 8:30 am.

I close my eyes only to see him fall again an again.

Dad.

...Maybe not Canary...

Then who?


End file.
